Three Erections
by FuckMeMomsenxo
Summary: Harry and Draco are interrupted by a certain Potions Professor. What could possibly happen afterwards? WARNING: Slash. Threesome.


**Three Erections**

I'm so perverted, I swear! :P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling. Obviously.

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry/Snape. (Drapery or Snarco? xD)

**Summary:** Harry and Draco are interrupted by a certain Potions Professor.

* * *

"We _really_ shouldn't be doing this in here!" Harry protested in a whisper.

Draco just gave him a look before taking off his robes and slipping out of his shoes and socks. "So? We shouldn't be doing this anyway, but we are," He gave a wink and Harry rolled his eyes.

"But I mean it, Draco. We could get caught!" Harry tried once more to convince the horny blonde-haired boy, but it was a failed attempt yet again.

"Since when did you ever follow the rules and worry about getting caught?" Draco reasoned with a cheeky smile.

Harry rolled his eyes. It's not that he didn't want to shag Draco, which indeed he _did_, but it was very risky. There were no windows luckily, but Harry was certain that someone would walk by and hear noises at least. But clearly Draco didn't care or he was just as stupid as Harry thought.

Draco undone his tie and removed his shirt and trousers before grabbing a still protestant Harry by the waist lowering his head slightly to capture his lips in a loving, yet demanding kiss.

Harry soon relaxed into the kiss and was too into it now to stop. Their lips moved in sync with each other until the kiss became much more rough as Harry stripped out of his clothes also.

Harry moved his lips as he planted gentle kisses along Draco's jawline but when reaching his neck, did he suck on it hard causing Draco to let out a moan and Harry could soon feel his erection pressing against his. Harry only stopped once he saw a love bite on Draco's neck and smirked.

"That's revenge for you doing that to me last week."

Draco returned the smirk and shrugged. "Fine by me, we have to let people know that we're taken."

"Yes, but I would rather not draw attention to myself and they should just get over it. We came out like a month ago."

"True, but people like to gossip and this is very interesting for them whether they love it or hate it," At those last words, Draco came closer and said them softly in a seductive tone.

It made Harry's spine tingle and he shivered with goosebumps. The things Draco did to him.

"I need you," Was Harry's next whispered words and he was looking directly into Draco's grey, blue eyes.

Draco came face to face with Harry, lips inches apart. "I need you, too."

He came even closer and Harry tipped his head back as Draco began to leave a trail of kisses going down his neck and chest, only did he stop once he reached his cock. It was hard and erect just as his own.

Without another thought, Draco took as much of Harry's length as he could in his mouth. Harry immediately let out a low, soft moan.

Draco's tongue began to move in circular motions before he ran it up and down Harry's shaft.

Harry had, by now, fisted both his hands in Draco's hair and his breathing became heavier.

"Mmm, Draco," Harry moaned softly.

Draco continued to lick and suck his cock while he brought his hands up to his balls and began to rub.

"Uhhh, yes! Fuck!" Harry pulled more tightly at Draco's hair which was making Draco's erection become harder, if that was even possible by now.

Draco moaned as he took in a bit more of Harry's long length.

Harry gently began to thrust into Draco's mouth but with Draco's flexible tongue, he couldn't contain himself and immediately sped up his thrusting with more moans coming out of his mouth.

Just as Harry was about to cum, Draco stopped with an evil grin on his face.

"We can't let you do that yet when we've just started."

"You're right," Harry agreed, breathing heavily still. "And now it's your turn."

Within a couple seconds, Harry was on his knees with his mouth mere inches from Draco's highly erect cock.

The dark-haired boy grinned menacingly up at his lover, a teasing glint in his eyes. Instead of engulfing the hard cock right away, he stuck his tongue out and lightly flicked it over the head and grabbed the base of Draco's cock with his hand.

After a few minutes, Harry lowered his tongue so he could lick Draco's balls.

"Yesss," Draco hissed in pleasure, he couldn't contain the high-volume moans that now escaped his throat.

He began to tug on the messy, raven-coloured hair as Harry caressed his balls while sucking him off.

Harry knew he had to stop soon before Draco ended up releasing himself before they even got to the fucking part.

Severus Snape was on his way back to the dungeons when he walked past the broom cupboard and heard suspicious noises coming from inside it. He raised a curious eyebrow and reached out to open it.

What he saw made his eyes widen and his jaw drop. He was at a loss for words and couldn't believe what he was seeing, although, the sight was strangely turning him on but he wouldn't admit it openly.

Both boys were staring back at him with similar expressions and he could also see shock and panic in their eyes.

So it was quite clear that they were indeed lovers now instead of supposed enemies and he had just walked in on a very intimate and...arousing moment.

Severus looked away from them and finally found his voice again.

"Detention tonight at 8 for doing inappropriate..._things _in a broom cupboard. Don't be late."

He then closed the cupboard and walked off, trying to act as if nothing had happened. But knowing he now had a growing erection, he immediately began walking faster to get to his private quarters where no one could see him...or rather, _that_ between his legs.

* * *

**So that's it for now, but there is more to come in the next chapter ;) hehe I know I'm evil for making you wait, but if you review then it may come quicker :P**


End file.
